Captain Turner Returns
"Captain Turner Returns" is the sixteenth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on April 8, 2017. Plot Naomi is giving Elena a tour of the Lighthouse. She is showing Elena Isabel's invention the Light Writer, a special lantern to send messages to ships at sea, when Felipe comes in with a message from Naomi's mother, Scarlett, saying she is coming home with a big surprise for her father. Naomi uses the Light Writer to give the message to her father Daniel, who heads home to get the house ready. Naomi, Elena, Daniel and his crew arrive and instantly start cleaning. While they clean, Naomi confides in Elena how she hopes her mom is finally coming home for good. Scarlett arrives and tells them her big surprise: She has indeed gotten the job that will allow her to stay with her family. To Naomi's disappointment, Scarlett announces that she got the job in the Kingdom of Norburg, the Turner family's homeland, and because of that they have to move back there in four days. Naomi tells Elena she does not want to move back to Norberg because she has not seen the place since she was two years old and Avalor has been her real home since she arrived. Elena resolves to find a way to convince her mother to let her stay in Avalor. Naomi warns Elena that her mother will not be easy to convince but Elena is adamant. The next day, Elena offers Scarlett the position of Surpreme Commanding Master Chief Admiral of the Avalor Coast Guard but Scarlett says no. Elena then offers her a new carrige, her choice of a new ship, and a set of stainless steel swords if she says yes but she still says no telling Elena that she feels at home in Norberg since she grew up there. Elena and Naomi then take Naomi to Doña Paloma's store, but the delicacies only make Scarlett decide to take them back to Norberg as souvenirs. Elena and Naomi then take her to the lighthouse to show her the Light Writer, but this only makes Scarlett decide that they should leave the next day so Naomi can build one in Norberg. Francisco and Luisa tell Naomi she should just tell her mother the truth. Naomi tries to do so when she gets home, but her parents make such a big deal out of being together in Norberg that she does not have the heart to because she also wants her family to be together. When Naomi tells Elena, Elena resolves to give her a proper goodbye. In the Throne Room, Elena thanks Naomi for her services on the Grand Council and gives her a medal with a Maruvian Crystal in it. The Citizens of Avalor also come by to say farewell to Naomi. Scarlett is surprised that her daughter means so much to Avalor to which Daniel tells her it is because she makes a difference wherever she goes. On the way to the ship, Scarlett stops everything and asks Naomi what is wrong as she knows when her daughter is brave-facing. Naomi tells her that she does not want to go back to Norberg as her heart belongs to Avalor and that she did not say anything to her and her father about it because the move made them so happy. Scarlett tells Naomi home is where the heart is and agrees they are staying in Avalor, to everyone's joy. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Julie Nathanson as Scarlett Turner *Rich Sommer as Daniel Turner *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Jeff Bennett as Felipe *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Constance Marie as Doña Paloma Songs *Home for Good Trivia * Isabel's invention in this episode is the Light Writer: a lantern that sends messages to ships at sea. * Moral: Home is where the heart is. * Scarlet Turner mentions Corinthia, a kingdom from Sofia the First. Home Video Release *Elena Of Avalor: Celebrations To Remember International Premieres *August 14, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Captain Turner Returns 1.png Captain Turner Returns 2.png Captain Turner Returns 13.png Captain Turner Returns 10.png Captain Turner Returns 11.png Captain Turner Returns 12.png Captain Turner Returns 14.png Captain Turner Returns 17.png|"Welcome back." Captain Turner Returns 18.png Captain Turner Returns 19.png|Daniel and Scarlett kiss Captain Turner Returns 3.png Captain Turner Returns 4.png Captain Turner Returns 16.jpg Captain Turner Returns 15.png Captain Turner Returns 5.png Captain Turner Returns 6.png Captain Turner Returns 8.png Captain Turner Returns 9.png|Naomi is staying Category:Elena of Avalor episodes